User talk:Hpsuperfan
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Harrypotter-rolep Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Welcome/Adminship Hello! I saw your post on the Harry Potter wiki about this new wiki of yours, and it said the first three people who come here get to be admins. As you can see if you click on "recent wiki activity", I have already corrected your spelling on one of your first pages. I would be happy to be an admin here, but ONLY if you're serious about this. What I mean by this is, someone who doesn't spell "Gryffindor" or "Hufflepuff" correctly like you did on the page about tables doesn't strike me as a serious Harry Potter fan. There are also only like 2 pages on here. Honestly, I don't see this being very succesful as there are several other Harry Potter role-playing wikis with a lot of success. But again, if you need an admin, I'm here. -JDRooDigger 02:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I am working on it and yes you can p.s. my username is hpsuperfan Hpsuperfan 02:26, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Excellent. I'd be happy to help. -JDRooDigger 02:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure. That's what admins do on things like this. I know tons of facts from the Harry Potter books. (I've lost count of how many times i've read them all). -JDRooDigger 02:31, August 31, 2011 (UTC) this is a role play wikia just remember that Hpsuperfan 02:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I got that, I just mean that i know different spells and potions and things. And even in a role play wikia, things that happened in the books are typically considered to have happened in history. Unless this is a FANON role-play wiki. As in, altering the events in the books. If thats the case, I want no part of this. I'm fine with creating new characters, but I won't change whats happened in the books. -JDRooDigger 02:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I have a few characters I've invented with backstories that i can use on role-play wikis if I need to. I'm thinking about using one on one of the other ones until (and if) this one kicks off. Like I said, just tell me if you need and want me as an admin, and I'll be happy to let you make me one one here. -JDRooDigger 21:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll help you. First, we need to actaually make something to do here before you do any furthur advertising like that post on the Harry Potter wiki. You made a big deal of this on there, but there's nothing here (yet). If it's going to be successful, then we need something the other role-playing wikis don't, or it's almost pointless to even try. Suggestions? -JDRooDigger 03:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I already have tons of ideas for classes, shops, and a money system. I'm especially full of ideas about Ollivander's. Obviously, I'll be playing the role of teacher, not student. I suppose you'll be headmaster (or headmistress, obviously I don't know your gender). Can I be Deputy Headmaster? You'll notice I've already set up sorting. I'll work on Diagon Alley and the shops while I'm waiting for your reply. I have two more questions. 1. What do you want to be on the pages "Gryffindor table", Hufflepuff table", "Ravenclaw table", "Slytherin table", and "Staff table"? 2. I have an idea about a list of people for admins to refer to to keep track of who's banned. How would you feel about making such a page and titling it "Azkaban prison" and instead of saying "You've been banned for X days," you'd say, "You've been sentenced to X days in Azkaban"? -JDRooDigger 22:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) All of the stuff I will do is work the many shops (Gringotts, Ollivander's, etc.) and I'd be willing to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. If not D.A.D.A., then perhaps Charms or Potions. Fair warning: in RL, school starts on the 6th for me, so I won't be able to pay full attention to this. RL always comes first. Of course I can't run the shops if you don't make me an admin. Do you want me as an admin, or are you going to look around for some more people? If you want me as one, feel free to make me one. -JDRooDigger 00:18, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll do Charms, Potions, and Muggle Studies. I suppose I could give Divination a go too. Once we get more admins, we'll need to divide sopme classes up among them though. The other subjects offered are Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, but no one seems to know much about them. I certainly wouldn't know how to teach them. -JDRooDigger 00:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) What do you need help making me an admin for? -JDRooDigger 00:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) "Go to "Special:UserRights" < http://harrypotterrolep.wikia.com/wiki/Speci… > and enter the exact username of the user you want to make an administrator, and from there, it should be relatively clear: tick the box marked "sysop" or "administrator", submit the change, and your fellow user will have awesome admin powers." I found this on Google. I only changed the wiki URL in the answer. Hope it works. -JDRooDigger 00:50, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the link did that to me to. However when I entered the phrase "Special:UserRights" into the search box, it said I didn't have the right to access the page. try that. -JDRooDigger 00:57, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Now we can begin discussing ideas! How much money should we give new users? How much should we charge for books and other supplies (other than wands, which I have taken the liberty of charging 7 galleons for like in the books). And how should we advertise this wiki? -JDRooDigger 01:10, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll start working on it right away. D'you want to do the 5 "tables"? The 4 house tables and the staff one. I'll create Gringotts and other shops. -JDRooDigger 01:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) And I can do pictures. My computer is fairly new and is good with that. Just tell me when you need one put up. I'll put one on Ollivander's and Gringotts. -JDRooDigger 01:31, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I won't forget the other shops. Yeah, I'll just sort of go with my instincts on what to do on here since you're obviously busy. We need some older admins on here though who can run this during the day. -JDRooDigger 01:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) If you're going to give up that easily, then you'll never get users to try this wiki. Try advertising again. You did alright interviewing me, so I'm sure you can handle more people. -JDRooDigger 01:56, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'l continue working on shops. -JDRooDigger 02:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I guess. where do you want me to put it and what do you want me to say? -JDRooDigger 02:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok. -JDRooDigger 02:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright. It's another subject that can be taught pretty easily. If you want, I'll do it. -JDRooDigger 00:00, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll make one character as a teacher for classes and to be deputy headmaster. And I already made a sorting page. -JDRooDigger 18:14, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Also, a quick question. Are characters related to real characters allowed? Like, can one of my characters be a Malfoy? -JDRooDigger 18:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) That's what I meant. Thanks. -JDRooDigger 13:59, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I have a couple of questions. Who's teaching Herbology? We seem to have completely forgotten about that subject. And can you make me a beauacrat too? That way I can help you find new admins. You can do that the same way you made me an admin. -JDRooDigger 14:46, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok. And the beauracrat thing? -JDRooDigger 16:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Exciting news!!!!! We have someone interested! Both in being an admin and a professor! Better news! She's the owner of the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play wiki, User:Hayward67! You should make her an admin, too, or make me a beauracrat so I can make her an admin! We should also discuss which class (or classes) to give her. Perhaps she could be head of Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? -JDRooDigger 16:29, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm good with under five characters! Over five would be hard to handle... Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 03:19, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I think thats a decent course schedule. The only thing I'd suggest is to allow fourth years into Dumbledore's army as well. After all, in Harry's fifth year, Ginny was a fourth year, and she was in D.A. Just saying. And yeah, until we get a fourth teacher, she should get Flying. We still need a fourth teacher to be head of Ravenclaw. I'll make a schedule for Slytherins soon. -JDRooDigger 04:21, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I've already started on it and I am making it cheap.-JDRooDigger 14:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC) What did you spend 3 Galleons on? A new quill+parchment is only 5 Sickles. -JDRooDigger 14:52, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hogsmeade I'm sorry to make Hogsmeade unavailable for a while.A probem happened when I tried to add places in Hogsmeade.I will try to set it back soon. Ashikkansar (Owl Me) Slytherin Course Schedule *Charms: weeks 1-4 *Transfiguration: weeks 1-4 *History of Magic: weeks 2-5 *Herbology: weeks 2-5 *Arithmancy: weeks 3-6 (Third years +) *Ancient Runes: weeks 3-6 (Third Years +) *Astronomy: weeks 4-7 *Muggle Studies: weeks 4-7 (Third Years +) *Divination: weeks 5-8 (Third Years +) *Care of Magical Creatures: weeks 5-8 (Third Years +) *Potions: weeks 6-9 *Defence Against the Dark Arts: weeks 6-9 Flying: once per week (First Years only) *Visits to Hogsmeade: three times per term (Third Years +) *Note that Slytherins typically aren't allowed in Dumbledore's Army. However, if you are a Slytherin and want to be a part of D.A., you may contact one of the other Heads of House and have them determine whether or not you can participate. What do you think? It's the Gryffindor schedule, just reversed, but it works, right? -JDRooDigger 14:05, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I know what today is for you? Um.... Monday? Labor Day? I give up.... -JDRooDigger 14:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Duh, I should have looked at the top of your page. Haha. Happy birthday! Hope it's a great one! -JDRooDigger 14:20, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on it, AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'm not going to be able to work on the schedule until about five chicago time... I'll have it done by tonight though... Hopefully... Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 15:15, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Signatures This is a test of my new signature bearing Slytherin colors. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 17:54, September 5, 2011 (UTC) When I teach classes I'll use this signature. Professor Cassius Malfoy(Owl Me) 20:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Um, it's a bit difficult to explain, but I'll give it a go, because it would be cool if all of the admins have custom signature. Actually, hang on. Tell me how you want yours to look and I'll give you the code for it. I need the color, font, and text of what you want your signature to say and what you want the link to your talk page to say (for example, mine says "Owl Me"). Once I finish it, I'll tell you how to use the code to make your signature. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 22:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I'll update it tomorrow... I have school in the morning so I gotta get to bed early... Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 01:13, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Here's the code: Blake Moore(Owl Me) And if that gold for your name looks too yellow try this one: Blake Moore(Owl Me) Thats goldenrod instead of gold, but it looks a little more gold to me. To make either one your signature, copy either of the codes. Go to your name at the top of the page and click "my preferences". Scroll down until you see a box that says "signature". Check the box that says "custom signature". Then paste the code into the signature box and save your settings. Hope it works! As for the Slytherin page, I'll try to get to it tomorrow afternoon or evening. My first day of school is tomorrow, so I need to get some sleep (plus I think I'm coming down with a cold, so I'm not feeling my best and need some rest). I'll make it though! EDIT:I know they're showing as the actual signature,so to copy the code for the one you like better, go to the edit page, click "source", and copy one there. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 01:52, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'm glad to see that your signature works. Well, it's 10 PM where I'm at, so I have to get to bed. Night. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 02:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I have a question that just occured to me. If you're teaching classes with Blake Moore, and setting the assignments, then how's it going to work if you're going to be a student in them too with Carter Waugh (how do you pronounce that last name by the way? "Woah"? "Wah"?) JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 21:10, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hufflepuff Schedule How's this? If it's not good, I can redo it... Charms: Weeks 1-2 Herbology: Weeks 1-2 Astronomy: Weeks 1-2 Care of Magical Creatures: Weeks 1-2 Transfiguration: Weeks 4-6 Arithmacy: Weeks 4-6 Muggle Studies: Weeks 4-6 Potions: Weeks 4-6 History of Magic: Weeks 7-9 Ancient Runes: Weeks 7-9 Divination: Weeks 7-9 Defense Against the Dark Arts: Weeks 7-9 - Flying: Once per week (1st Years Only) - Hogsmeade: 3 Times per term (3rd Years+) - DA: Many times per term (5th Years+) Is this okay? And does this mean I'm Head of Hufflepuff? Or am I teaching? I can teach too, I can teach anything but Arithmacy... I suck at math... And am I allowed to have a student? Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 21:15, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Is it sad that when I answered a question correctly in class today and the teacher praised me, I expected her to say "5 points to Slytherin!"? I need to get out more.... JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 00:01, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll do all that now... What classes am I to teach? Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 21:02, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello, may I please link things? I can make Hogwarts and Diagon Alley categories at the top, so people can find those locations easier. We can put the hogwarts locations in the Hogwarts category and the diagon alley locations in the Diagon Alley category. We can also make a Classes category and put all the classes in there. We can put the Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, and Classes on the main header... What do you think? Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 21:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll do it now. I'm not really sure what you want there, so i'll just post the schedule and stuff. Tell me if I need anything else on it. By the way, sorry its taking me so long to get stuff done, but now I'm back in school. And since I'm a Junior in High School, so I have a TON of homework. But I'll get things done around here A.S.A.P. Plus, like I said before, I'm not feeling my best. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 23:15, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll do the other Slytherin pages tomorrow such as the common room and Quidditch team and stuff. As for Hogsmeade, that's a big project. I'll get to it Friday, when I have more time. Right now it's just about time for bed where I am (I get up at 6:15 every morning for school). It'll get done though! JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 01:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 02:14, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I'll do it myself if you don't mind, becaause I want to create the character. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 20:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Professor Blake Moore(Owl Me) use the same method as last time to get the code. for future reference, on the code, the only part you have to change is the text that says "Professor Blake Moore" and that used to say "Blake Moore". It will make it say whatever you type in that space. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 14:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) That sucks. Sorry. In other news.... Guess who finally got into Pottermore? This guy! I'm in Ravenclaw. I have a 13 3/4 inch Ash wand with a Phoenix feather core. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 01:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Infoboxes Honestly.... I have no clue how to make them. This is User: Hayward67's area of expertise. Ask her. I guarantee she'll either be able to tell you how to make them or make them for you. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 02:15, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I honestly just wrote out the code... You can just copy and paste from the templates I already put on here. Then you can customize them however you like. If you give me an example of what you want, I can make it for you. Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 21:02, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Be careful Hey Hpsuperfan. I don't want to come across as rude to you (you are the founder after all, and you did make me an admin), but as an admin you appointed, I have a bit of advice. I saw you gave the new user admin and rollback rights without even making sure he was reliable and you made him a professor without asking him first. He said he wanted a job at the Ministry and to be a Gryffindor student, not a Hogwarts professor. My advice to you: don't jump the gun. Making an unrelaible user an admin can be deadly to the wiki. Interview him first or be sure he's reliable and has experience. Also, forcing stuff like adminship and the position of professor on someone without asking can be overwhelming. I hope he comes back and I hope he wants to be an admin and a professor, but for now, I've revoked his position as a professor and I think it would be a good idea to temporarily take away his adminship until we're sure about him (that he's not a hacker or something). JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 21:19, September 15, 2011 (UTC) They were about 300 px... Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 01:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Well, Sure! I can help be an admin. All I will do though is help with some wordmarks, overall look of the wiki, and mediawiki coding. I won't be much of a help as for pages, as I am helping doing main pages on the dumbledore army rp, but ok i'll help. Under 1 condition: Your serious about this. Anyway, if you need to see that I'm trusted, look on the AGT Wiki and the DA Roleplay Wiki. I'm a sysop on AGT and a bureaucrat on DA. Hope to Help! Head of Ravenclaw 03:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Earth Magic? Where in canon is the subject "Earth Magic" mentioned? "Alchemy" was mentioned in Pottermore, but I've never heard of Earth Magic. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 14:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I checked the HP wiki, and it said that its an extra-curricular class. Personally, I think we have more than enough classes now. I think Alchemy is a great idea (it would be for 6th and 7th years only according to canon), but I think we should cut Earth Magic, just for the sake of continuity and not getting in over our heads. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 18:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Signature Colors Yeah, I do. It's a good idea. I changed the colors for professors to purple and gold though to avoid confusion, because black and gold is too similar to Hufflepuff. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 22:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Achievements Hey Hpsuperfan, I disabled the "achievements" feature on this wiki (all of the badges). It seems like it would become a big distraction and doesn't really belong on a RP wiki (it's designed more for encyclopedic wikis). JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 14:43, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Timeline When does this RP take place? I think it should take place sometime after the epilouge (2019). It creates more possibilities for chracters. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 21:33, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I agree, but we can't do that if we don't establish when this RP takes place (see above). JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 21:38, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. 2011's fine. Keeps it less confusing. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 21:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Where'd you make that picture of Carter Potter? It looks awesome! I want to make one myself for my characters JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 21:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I made one for Cassisu Malfoy. Now how do i save it to my computer. It doesn't give me that option..... JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 22:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Why do we each need four subjects? That gives us no room for other professors. You don't have to be a head of house to be a professor you know. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 21:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) We know nothing about Earth Magic anyway, so we can't teach that, and how on earth are we supposed to teach an Art class.... over the internet? JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 21:35, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea for a class to replace art. I think it should be another one like Alchemy just for 6th years and up. Unfortunately, it isn't canon. I think we should have a Wandlore class. There's tons of info on it. What do you think? As for Earth Magic, if you have ideas, go for it. Just remember it is an extra-curricular class. As for Ashikkansar's signature, it says on the main page that it isn't mandatory. He is technically a professor, so purple and gold is fine, right? JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 21:53, September 19, 2011 (UTC) It would be October 31st because thats the day Harry thwarted Voldy the first time. And thanks for the website, I'll check it out. It may help with my Algebra II class in RL. (and Arithmancy lessons on here for Ashikkansar). JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 23:40, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Eastern Standard Time (EST). I live in Virginia. May I ask why you want to know? JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 01:10, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I like that for Arithmancy, but for Astronomy you should teach about the planets, solar system, universe, galaxies, stars, and phenomenon that occur in outer space and all of their relation to magic. We dont want to be giving math lessons. Thats just like school out of school. And nobody wants that. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 18:23, September 20, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about? JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 23:31, September 22, 2011 (UTC) No, I didn't leave anything here. Out of curiousity what are you referring to? 30 what? JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 23:43, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Logo I uploaded a temp logo! Let me know if you like it, and what changes you want made. Head of Ravenclaw (Owl Me!) 21:29, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I like the speech bubbles. It will eliminate the need for custom signatures for people who don't know how to do it. And is that quidditch match on the D.A. R.P Wiki how we're going to do our matches or what? JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 01:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Whoa. What happened with the police? What do you mean you got about a foot away from weeking? JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 22:37, September 27, 2011 (UTC) That sucks, man. Sounds like you've had a bad day. I have too. I've had a horrible headache all day and had to stay after school on top of it for review. Honestly, I'm still not sure what you were a witness to. What do you mean by "wrecking"? What got wrecked? (I know I sound stupid right now, and it's probably obvious, but like I said, I have a migraine....). JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 02:04, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm really not sure about User:Ashikkansar. He contributes, but you're right, he does a lot of suspicious stuff. He made two wikis that he claims are related to our wiki, and aren't (Expelliarmus Wiki and Azkaban Wiki). He made me an admin on the expelliarmus wiki too, but I removed my own admin status because I want nothing to do with it. What do you think? JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 20:17, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Ashikkansar's Wikis Go to User talk: Meighan. She told us what's up. She's a member of the Wikia Support Staff, so I think she knows what she's talking about. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 22:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I already replied. I mentioned that in my reply. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 22:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Will do. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 01:31, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Nothing. It's a glitch in Wikia that appears somethimes when editing. If you see it, erase it. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 01:54, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Lesson Plans I've begun drawing up lesson plans for Charms and Alchemy classes. Alchemy is where I'm the farthest. I still need to start on Potions and Muggle Studies. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 20:36, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Also, what would you think about all of the professors setting up special e-mail accounts for turning in work for this wiki? JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 20:39, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thats a good idea. That way we don't have to go to chat every time someone wants to PM us. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 14:37, October 1, 2011 (UTC) They can do that or they can look up the first few sentences in Google. But if they're not sure, yeah, forward it to another professor. I just put up the first Alchemy assignment by the way. Check it out on Forum:Alchemy. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 21:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) True, but after the tester term he'll be a 6th year and he can take Alchemy. I recommend it too. I have some awesome lessons planned out. It's smart to start at 5th year though. If you get an "E" or above on your Transfiguration and Potions O.W.L.s. in the tester term you don't have to do the essay if you don't want. I've also decided that for me, I won't teach a particular class for the term if I don't have at least 5 students signed up for it. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 21:54, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Why would you take the same classes you're taking in the tester term in the first real term? That makes no sense. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 22:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC)